


general dameron.

by animealyssa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Poe Dameron, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, in this one at least, our boy is a BOTTOM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: look, i’ve got no real good summary for this other than you call poe “general dameron” and he becomes a sexual beast.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	general dameron.

You were finally happy to have a break. The past few days had been brutal, to say the least. First the confirmed return of the Emperor. Then the massive fleet of Star Destroyers and the fight to the almost death to take them out. And most brutal of all, losing your beloved General Leia Organa. You held her hand as she passed and until she faded into the Force, calling out to her son Ben for the last time in an effort to bring him back to the side he truly belonged on. She never gave up on him and you were almost _relieved_ to see him stepping off the Falcon with Lando and Chewie, stiff as a board and anxiety through the roof, but relieved nonetheless. Her death wasn’t for nothing.

But with all that came slight positives. Leia had made Poe acting General upon her passing, so you now were in a relationship with General Poe Dameron, leader of the Resistance. He immediately made you his highest ranking Commander alongside Rose, Finn his Co-General, and Rey and Ben Commanders. Rey was in charge of training ground fighters and, much to everyones surprise including his own, Poe made Ben the Commander of his legendary Black Squadron. 

“Leia believed in you. I should too. Plus, your Han’s son. Gotta be a pretty good pilot.” Poe commented before walking away to attend to something else. It was an adjustment and people were not quick to trust him, but eventually as the core group (you, Poe, Rey, Rose and Finn) all started to more people did. While Poe and Finn were busy doing whatever it was Generals do, you and Rey took a lot of time to make sure that Ben was comfortable, and in an all right mental space. You knew that in his past he had done some bad things, but you just had a feeling that he was all around a nice, caring guy. You liked for _everyone_ in the Resistance to be included and comfortable, and what was something that Poe always said he loved about you the most. 

And now you were all sitting around a burning fire at nighttime, drinking some shit whiskey that Ben found buried in the Falcon (“I knew where he hid his stash. Mom despised it.” he had said with a laugh.”). You were all mostly quiet, just more thankful that there was some real peace and quiet after the events of the past few days. Poe had been acting a little strange lately but he still had his arm around you, pulling you close to him and letting you rest your head on his shoulder. The two of you hadn’t been this close in a while and it felt nice. You were content. You had your boyfriend and your band of friends around you all coming together for a moment of peace. It brought you joy to see this around you and finally, you were content. 

Except you knew something was bothering Poe. You had no clue what it was, but you had a feeling that at the least Finn knew what it was. Finn was being shifty and Rose and Rey noticed, pointing it out. After he was called out he insisted he was fine and drank some more. You sighed, drinking a little more of what Ben had poured you, finishing it off. It burned as it went down your throat but the warmth that you felt after the fact made you feel good and was helping to take the edge off of your anxiety over what was going on with Poe. You weren’t drunk by any means, but you were feeling the effects of the whiskey, or at least starting too. You sat up straight, catching the attention of Poe. 

“Hey Ben, can you give me a little more?” you asked him. He was just about to pick the bottle up when Poe intervened and he stopped, Poe standing and bringing you with him. 

“Walk with me, please?” he asked you. You quickly glanced around your group and Rose shrugged her shoulders softly as you nodded back and followed his lead as he lead you away from the rest of the group. The heat of the fire was now wearing off and you were ever so slightly colder from the breeze. He walked quickly and ended up leading you back to what you had made your shared quarters. He opened the door for you and you walked past him and then inside, shutting the door behind him. 

“What’s wrong?” you asked him, slowly going over to him. 

“You’re awfully close to Ben.” he said, taking a flask out of his pocket and taking a long sip from there, walking past you to close the curtains around your quarters. 

“Well, a little I guess. Rey and I just wanna make sure he’s being treated alright and stuff. He’s a good person.” You said to him, moving to follow him and watch him. 

“Seems like a little more than that. You spend more time with him and Rey than you do with me.” Poe said to you, putting his flask down on the table you used to eat on and turning back to face you. 

“You aren’t around much either. You need to get us back up and running. I thought the _least_ I could do was help him a little with this.” you said back to him, kicking off your shoes assuming that at this point you weren’t going to be rejoining the group. 

“I know, I know.” he said, putting a hand in his hair frustratingly. He paced a bit and you went back to sit on the bed. Was this what was on his mind? That you were getting close to Ben? What was - _oh._ He was jealous. 

“Are you… jealous?” you asked him softly. He snapped his head over to you and said nothing. “You are. Poe…” you said to him, getting up off the bed and walking over to him and putting your arms around him. He sighed as he embraced you back tightly, sitting you on his lap as he took a seat on the chair behind him. “You are the only one I want. I love you, idiot.” you said to him, earning a light chuckle out of him. 

“I’m sorry I’m an idiot, sometimes.” he said simply, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

“I know. You’re my idiot though, General Dameron.” you said, looking up at him now with a smile. Something in him clicked when you called him by his title and suddenly he was bringing his mouth to yours quickly, smashing his lips to yours. His hands traveled down to your ass as he cupped both cheeks in his palms, dancing his tongue over yours as you held back a gasp. You moved your hands to cup both sides of his face as he brought you closer to him than before, if that were possible. As he placed you back down on him you could feel his erection through his pants.

“God I love the way that sounds coming out of your mouth.” he said deeply, bringing his lips to your neck and beginning to bite down and suck. 

“You’re gonna have to get used to that, General.” you said back to him as you gasped and moaned as he did so, emitting a moan from his own lips. 

“ _Fuck_ I have never needed you more.” he groaned against your skin. 

“I can arrange that.” you breathed out, moving your hands down to work at his pants quickly. One of his hands left your ass to help him undo them quicker. He was desperate for some relief and you could tell by the way he was acting that he _absolutely_ needed you as soon as he could get you. He was unbelievably hard as you freed him from his pants, pushing them down to his ankles. His cock sprung up and hit his stomach as it was released, earning a grunt from his mouth. He was so, so frustrated and you could tell by the way he was flustered, red in his face and moving quickly to now undo your own pants. He worked quickly, breath hitching and pausing as you took his length in your hand and gently rubbed the at the tip. 

“ _God…_ ” he groaned as you touched him, moving your hand gently up and down his cock to try to relieve some of his pressure. His hands shook as he finished moving your pants down your waist. You stepped off him briefly to step out of them, and he immediately put his hands back down on your hips to sit you back on his lap. “Please, baby, oh _god_.” he begged you. You smirked as you raised your hips up and stared down at him, smirking. He was so desperate for you he was actually begging, something he didn’t do often. He actually never let you lead because he never acted like this, so this was something you were not going to pass up. 

“Look at you… General Dameron, _begging_ me to ride you.” you purred in his ear. His hands squeezed at your hips as he held back a groan and as you resisted him trying to move you down on him. 

“N-n-n-need you, now.” he moaned in your neck. You lined yourself up with his cock, taking the base in your hand as you lowered yourself onto him, letting out a moan yourself as you felt him fill you up, lowering all the way down fitting his whole length in you. It was a little more painful than you had liked, having not done anything before hand to make it easier, but as usual he felt perfect inside of you. Poe’s grip on your hips tightened as he let out a loud moan, feeling your tight cunt around his cock. He threw his head back as the feelings took over him. “God…” he moaned out, spreading his legs and sticking them out, giving you an easier time and way to position yourself. 

Slowly you started to rock your hips against him. The chair creaked under you, but you didn’t care and neither did he. All he wanted was you, and he didn’t care what happened until it was over. The entire base could explode and it wouldn’t matter to either of you right now. The only thing that mattered right now was you riding him. You kept your pace slow and steady to start out with, watching Poe hang his head back in absolute bliss at the feeling. He was breathing your name out every chance he got, pleasure consuming his body. He sure was a sight to behold right now, which helped your heat start to flame up even more. 

Poe’s hands that were on your hips started to rock you faster. He was growing impatient and it was finally starting to show. Instead of protesting you brought your lips down to meet his, opening your mouth so his tongue could enter and explore your mouth. As he did that you granted him his wish and started to move your hips faster against him, almost entirely letting him fall out of you before slamming yourself back on against him. One of his hands left its near death-grip on your hips and went to the back of your neck, deepening your kiss and tangling his hand in your hair. He had to be close - he was growing antsy. Poe needed a release and he needed it soon. 

Meanwhile, your orgasm was building up inside of you. You were starting to sweat as the heat was starting to get to you. Sweat was starting to form on your forehead and was dripping onto his - but he didn’t care. As you slammed your hips down onto his you finally started to cry out as much as he was, the moans of you both echoing off the walls of the room. His muscles began to tense up around you and he lost all his patience and started bucking his hips up to meet yours, making your body tremble from the pleasure of your movements and then him trying to match them to get himself off. It was your turn to fall limp in his arms, moving your hips but the rest of your body dangling on him. The heat was almost painful building up inside of you, like an elastic getting ready to snap after stretching it out too long. You felt it creeping up on you. You started to move your hips faster, sloppily, nearly screaming when he brought his thumb down from your neck to gently start circling your clit.

“P-p-Poe oh my _god -_ please, G-g-general Damero- _oh!_ ” you cried out as your hips both met one last time, the force of Poe’s nearly knocking the breath out of you, as your orgasm shook your body. You arched up was you felt your cunt tighten around his still moving cock, screaming his name into his neck as the elastic inside of you finally broke, pleasure sweeping of your body like fire after being ignited by gasoline. 

“Fuck, shit, _fuck_!” Poe cursed as his cock spilled inside of you, burying himself deep in you. His arms went around your body as he tightened around you, bringing you close to him, sweat pouring off his forehead. You were still coming down from your high when you could feel his cock twitch inside of you. He moaned and grunted through the whole thing, finally panting as you laid your head on his shoulder. 

He kept you close as he pulled out of you, picking you up with him as he stood up, collapsing the two of you onto the bed. He took the rest of your clothes off your body and you got into bed, in the arms of your general. 


End file.
